highschooldxdfandomcom-20200222-history
Gogmagog
Gogmagog is the legendary giant of British folklore. Appearance Gogmagog has the appearance of a giant stone statue that looks similar to a Gargoyle. Personality Gogmagog seems to be lacking in expressing emotions but does appear to be sentient, such as recognizing between friend or foe and working together with its allies. History The Gogmagogs were originally a group of Golems that were created by the Ancient Gods to be used as mass-produced weapons of destruction. The Gogmagogs, however, were eventually abandoned by the Ancient Gods who deactivated all of them and abandoned them in the Dimensional Gap. After hearing from Ophis who once mentioned the discovery of a giant that could move in the Dimensional Gap, Vali and his teammates set out to look for the active Gogmagog which they found during the events of Volume 6. Plot The Heroic Oppai Dragon Le Fay summons the Gogmagog in Volume 9, destroying the monsters created by Leonardo's Annihilation Maker. In Volume 12, it was with the Vali Team during the raid in the Realm of the Dead, defeating a great number of Grim Reapers with ease. The Legend of Oppai Dragon and his Lively Companions Gogmagog reappeared in Volume 21, assisting the Vali Team and the Slash/Dog team against the Evil Dragons. Red Dragon Emperor of the Blazing Truth × White Dragon Emperor of the Morning Star: The True Dragon(s) of the Kuoh Academy Gogmagog then appeared as part Vali's Team in the opening ceremony of the Azazel Cup to participate in the Rating Game World Tournament. In Volume 24, Gogmagog was part of Vali's team for the Rating Game World Tournament against Rias' Team when it directly confronted Vasco Strada but was easily demolished by the human welding Durandul II. Gogmagog later flew to assist Fenrir who was fighting against Rias, Gogmagog then shot his beams at the building they hid Valerie, thus losing their teams healer. In the end, Vali's team emerged victorious. Powers & Abilities Immense Strength and Endurance: As a Golem, Gogmagog has enormous strength and endurance. Weapon Transformation: The Gogmagog can transform parts of its body into weapons, even to those of the modern age. *'Machine Gun': *'Lazer Beams': From its eyes, Gogmagog can fire beams of light. *'Rocket Punch': Gogmagog can fire its huge fist and send it flying towards it targets. *'Jet Flight': Gogmagog creates jet from its back and legs to allow him to fly. Reconstruction: Even upon being destroyed, Gogmagog is able to rebuilt its damaged body. Trivia *The name "Gogmagog" is a reference to a legendary giant in British folklore known for its monster-like strength. A similarity between the two is that the giant was thrown off a cliff while the Golems were abandoned in the Dimensional Gap. *Another reference to the giant of the British folklore is that in the story, the giant is an inhabitant of Albion which is also the same name of the Dragon residing within the Divine Dividing, the Sacred Gear wielded by Vali Lucifer. *The name Gogmagog is actually the combination of "Gog" and "Magog", names from the Hebrew Bible References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Items Category:Weapons Category:Khaos Brigade Category:Vali Team Category:DxD Category:Mythological Figures